The Avengers of the Earth/Character Page
This page is for the characters in The Avengers of the Earth. =Book 1: The Abyssal Menace= This section is for the characters in The Abyssal Menace. X Yman's Characters This section is for all the characters created by X Yman in The Phantom Menace. Andrew King Son of Kratos. Strong. Big and buff. Silent type of guy. Tony Lefferts One of Andy's two best friends. Son of Hermes. Complete thief. Slick. His power is that he can wish for any vehicle he wants except tanks. Lenny Underwood Grover's second cousin, a satyr. Andy's best friend and protector. Nero Caesarus Nero is the new augur for Camp Jupiter after Octavian was banished for treachery. Good friends with Percy. James Rivington Son of Prometheus from Tallahasee. His mom is kinda sorta rich. Axelrod Myers Son of Koios. James' best friend. He hails from Toronto, Canada. Heraldus Alexanders Son of Pontus. He lives in Poseidon's palace and is his personal servant. Friendly rivalry with Percy. Stong hatred for Triton. The Vancouver Brothers The Vancouver Brothers are twin sons of Somnus, Jasper and Casper. They, in fact, do not hail from Vancouver. Their hometown is Portland, Oregon. Their mom lost her oldest son and youngest daughter. The Saviors of the High Throne '''The Seven Saviors of the High and Majestic Ruling Throne '''are seven demigods who are secret helpers of Zeus. They are pledged to him and go on missions ordered by him or Hera. Jason Adromonica Jason is the leader of the group and a son of Hermes. He was the first one recruited. Jason has a strong sense of responsibility and leadership, and does not prefer to be mischievious, unlike his father and brothers. He is always worried for the well being of the group. He is sixteen and is seventeen at the end of the series. Atlanta Seattle Atlanta is a daughter of Apollo. She lives near the woods, and is almost always there hunting. She can run incredibly fast. Her strongest area in hunting is setting snares. These two things are why she is blessed by Hermes, because her snaring ability helps her play pranks. She is fifteen by the end of Book 1. Henry Drumago Henry is a strong son of Kratos. He fights monsters by bashing their heads in and stabbing them with a Celestial Bronze wristband he wears. He prefers short-range fighting. He eighteen at the start of Book 1. Arken James Archibald, or Archie or Arken, is a rash and fierce son of Ares. He does not wish to show mercy to any monsters that are evil. He fights with an Adamantium whip. He is sixteen by Book 1. Oscar Newton Wilkinson Oscar is a genius seventeen year old son of Athena. He excels in mathematics and is always coming with plans such as bombing a volcano, releasing his friends from the Matterhorn, etc. His little known secret is that he was once with Luke. He was on board the Princess Andromeda and left Kronos' side at the end of the Battle of the Labyrinth. His hometown is Baltimore, Maryland. He was Tony's best friend when they were both in school in California. Teresa Cretan Teresa is a rich daughter of Nike who lives in British Columbia with her dad and brothers. She was recriuted to the group when Nike suggested her to Zeus. She was claimed when she killed a Scythian Dracanae at the Mississippi River with a club. Norman Ewings Norman is a son of Aphrodite who did absolutely nothing for group until Oscar gave him a gun loaded with Celestial Bronze bullets in Book 1. Josh's Characters Josh McLean Adam Sinise Mary Lester Bella McLean =Book 2= This section is for characters in Book 2 X Yman's Characters This section is for X Yman's characters in Book 2, title TBA. Elvis Ernest Son of Hyperion. Hunter of Apollo. Took the Sky from Josh. The Hunters of Apollo The Hunters of Apollo are Hunters of Apollo who defend Mount Othrys starting in Book 1. The Enforcers of the Crooked and Deep Thrones '''The Seven Enforcers of the Crooked and Deep Thrones and Balance Against the Seven Saviors of the High Throne '''are evil counterparts of the Saviors of the High Throne. There are seven, to match the Saviors. They originally were in service of Kronos, then Tartarus. They did not fight in the Gaia War. (or the War on Terra {Roman name) Arthur Krone Leader. Son of Zelus. Arrogant. Big ego. Reckless. Samantha Portland Samantha is a daughter of Prosperina. She is tomboyish, contrary to her mother's sphere of power. She is referred to as Sam, because Samantha is "far too girly" in her opinion. Nathaniel James Roger Randall Jackson Barnes IV Nathaniel J. R. R. J. Barnes IV, or Barnes, as everyone calls him, is a son of Pallas. He is strong, and the counterpart to Henry. He hardly speaks and growls at all times. He is named for his grandfather, who is named for his father, who is named for his father. Olton Walker Olton is a son of Mnemosyne who was chosen for the group to counterpart Oscar. His memory is excellent. Tamany "Tammy" Stank Daughter of Victoria. This makes her Teresa's half sister and perfect match. Asper Vancouver Asper is unclaimed and his mother is supposedly dead, as reported by Kronos' spies. Not much is known about him. Neil Strom Neil is a son of Tethys who was added to the group just for the sake of having seven members. Josh's Characters Layla Jobs Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Character Page Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Storm Rider Category:X Yman